


Ein bisschen besser

by Himmelrot



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelrot/pseuds/Himmelrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich ist Weihnachten in diesem Jahr endlich perfekt. Eigentlich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein bisschen besser

Eigentlich sollte Julio sich freuen, denn es ist alles perfekt: Er spürt, wie sich die Erde unter seinen Füßen bewegt, ‘Star ist bei ihm, später werden noch ein paar ihrer ehemaligen Teammitglieder vorbeischauen - und es ist Weihnachten. Das erste Weihnachten seit langem, das nicht von irgendeinem Weltuntergangsszenario überschattet wird. Eigentlich ist es genau das, was er sich gewünscht hat.

 

Und er könnte heulen.

 

Nicht vor Freude, was zwar auch ziemlich dämlich und vor allem ziemlich peinlich, aber immerhin noch irgendwo verständlich wäre. Nein, er fühlt sich einfach… er findet nicht mal ein passendes Wort dafür. Aber ihm ist kalt, trotz der relativ milden Temperaturen, und egal, wie stark er die Heizung hochdreht, unter wie vielen Decken er sich verkriecht oder wie viele Tassen Tee er sich zusätzlich zu seiner  sowieso üblichen Dosis heißen Kaffees macht, die Kälte lässt sich einfach nicht aus seinen Knochen vertreiben.

 

Gut, vielleicht ist _perfekt_ auch etwas übertrieben, denn da ist so viel, was ihm auf die Nerven geht. Der Himmel ist so von dichten Wolken und Nebel verdeckt, dass dieser Tag es nie als Motiv auf eine Weihnachtsgrußkarte schaffen wird. Ihr Baum verliert bereits Nadeln, hat ein paar kahle Stellen, die nur bedingt durch den Schmuck versteckt werden, und ist vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt symmetrisch. Und natürlich werden es, nach allem, was in diesem Jahr passiert ist, auch nicht alle ihre Freunde hierher schaffen. Aber eigentlich ist doch alles gut.

 

Nur irgendwie ist ihm alles zu viel. Er schaut sich den Baum an, mit all den Lichtern, den Kugeln, alledem, von dem er _weiß_ , dass es ihm gefallen sollte und dass es mal einen Zauber gab, der davon ausging; ein Zauber, den er jetzt nicht mehr fühlt. Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass ihm das so geht, denn er ist bei weitem nicht der größte Freund von Weihnachten, aber trotzdem ist es heute fast so, als würde er einen zweiten M-Day durchleben.

 

Er hat sich eigentlich gefreut, auf das Essen, seine Freunde, einfach auf ein paar ruhige, vielleicht sogar besinnliche Stunden, und wenn nicht, dann wenigstens auf etwas, das er ebenfalls nicht genau in Worte fassen kann. Eben etwas _Besonderes_ , dass es so nur ein Mal im Jahr gibt, das alles ein bisschen schöner und einfach macht und alle negativen Gedanken wenigstens für ein paar Tage, wenigstens ein bisschen in den Hintergrund drängt.

 

Und eben da hat er sich getäuscht, denn alles, von dem er gerade anfing zu glauben, dass es besser, weniger, nicht mehr ganz so schwer zu ertragen wird, bricht heute plötzlich wieder über ihm zusammen, stürzt mit aller Kraft auf ihn herein, und er hat keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen soll. Er zieht die Wolldecke noch weiter über seine Schultern und würde sich am liebsten für den Rest des Tages komplett darunter verkriechen. (Nicht, dass das helfen würde. Das hat er oft genug versucht.) _Na dann fröhliche Weihnachten, Julio_ , denkt er, und _Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße._

Denn er _weiß,_ was das bedeutet, dass das alles nicht rational ist und dass ihr Baum zwar ein bisschen schief ist, dass er X-Factor vermisst und dass das, was er für Shatterstar getan, und ihm damit gleichzeitig _angetan_ hat, ihn immer noch verfolgt, aber das ist es alles nicht. Das ist etwas anderes und allein das lässt ihn sich noch beschissener fühlen. _Scheiße._

„Julio.“ Das ist alles, was ‘Star sagt, als er ins Wohnzimmer kommt. Stattdessen setzt er sich einfach neben ihn und drückt ihm eine Tasse voll dampfender heißer Schokolade in die Hände, die tatsächlich ein bisschen weniger eisig werden. So ganz ist er sich nicht sicher, ob es die Wärme ist, die davon ausgeht, oder ‘Stars Hände, die für einen Moment auf seinen liegen bleiben. Vielleicht ist es auch das unausgesprochene „Dir geht’s nicht gut“, was in diesem Moment auch einfach überflüssig wäre. Selbst wenn er sich mehr im Griff hätte – ‘Star kennt ihn einfach zu gut und weiß, worauf er achten muss, auch wenn Julio nicht völlig verloren im Halbdunkeln auf dem Sofa sitzt und ihren Weihnachtsbaum anstarrt.

 

Für eine Weile starrt ‘Star einfach mit, und Julio hofft, dass er nicht sauer oder inzwischen tatsächlich genervt von ihm ist, denn er weiß auch, wie sehr seine Vorfreude in den letzten Tagen gewachsen ist. Aber ‘Star stößt ihm in dem Moment leicht in die Seite und in einer ihrer vielen verqueren Sprachen ist das genau die Zusicherung, die er gerade braucht, und irgendwie wird ihm wieder ein bisschen wärmer, als er sich wenigstens etwas weniger angespannt weiter in die Couch sinken lässt.

 

In der Hoffnung, dass das mit dem Aufwärmen von innen noch besser funktioniert, nimmt er schließlich auch einen Schluck und _ver_ schluckt sich fast, zumindest löst ‘Stars Schokolade einen ziemlichen  Hustenreiz bei ihm aus, denn das ist nicht das, was er erwartet hat.

„Ist das _Rum_?“

„Unter anderem.“

Julio sieht nicht auf, und ‘Star damit auch immer noch nicht an, aber er weiß auch so, dass dessen unschuldiger Ton nicht gerade von dessen Grinsen unterstützt wird.

 

Julio lacht leise, und lächelt dann genau so, während er die Decke ein Stück anhebt, um ‘Star ebenfalls darunter rücken zu lassen, was dieser auch sofort tut, um sich dann leicht gegen ihn zu lehnen.

 

Es ist nicht _perfekt_. Es ist auch nicht _gut_. Aber für den Augenblick ist alles ein bisschen besser.

 

 


End file.
